


Original Gifts

by Euterpein



Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Biblical Reinterpretation, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Blasphemy, Gen, No Dialogue, The Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25975660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euterpein/pseuds/Euterpein
Summary: There were a lot of misconceptions about Creation, and about the Garden in particular.
Relationships: Adam from Eden/Eve (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlets/Event Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875394
Comments: 18
Kudos: 33
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #4 "A Gift"





	Original Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round 4 of the Soft Omens Snuggle House server's "Guess that Author" game! The prompt was "a gift."

There were a lot of misconceptions about Creation, and about the Garden in particular. This was just as true in Heaven and Hell as it had ever been on Earth.

The first misconception was that the Almighty had crafted Adam from the mud and Eve from his rib, and that the both of them were made in Her image.

This was, of course, incorrect.

The truth was that Adam and Eve had been crafted simultaneously, as the three millionth, five hundred and sixty-three thousandth and twenty-first prototype of the project designated STANDING-APE, after which the Almighty had gotten somewhat bored and called it Good Enough. She’d work out all the fiddly spine-y bits later.

The second great misconception about Creation was that the Tree of Knowledge, the source of Right and Wrong, the apple tree at the centre of the Garden, was forbidden to the humans because She _actually_ wanted to keep them from accessing its secrets.

This was also, as should perhaps be obvious, incorrect.

The Tree of Knowledge was, in fact, just an apple tree. The sweetness of its fruits held no more secrets than the sweetness of any other fruit in her Garden. No more secrets than the sweetness they found in the beasts of the Earth, or in the pleasure of the warm sun on their skin, or in the touch of each others’ hands. 

If She had wanted to keep the Knowledge from them she would have put its source far outside the Garden. On a high mountaintop, perhaps. 

Or on the moon. 

If she had wanted them to be innocent of the truth she would not have baked the Knowledge directly into the clay of their beings, into their very souls. She would not have made them explicitly to taste that which was most forbidden.

The Knowledge was Her _gift_ to them, not some burden or curse. It was a freedom. Freedom from Her, freedom to do find their own Right and their own Wrong outside of her dictations. She had simply known Her new creations well enough to know that the best way to get them to _realize_ this part of their nature was to put it somewhere with a big "DO NOT TOUCH" sign. Even She did not really know why.

All this led to the third, and final, misconception:

It was commonly acknowledged that the Almighty had placed two beings in the Garden, to be weighed down with Free Will in the execution of Her Ineffable Plan.

In truth, She had placed four.

Four beings, each with Her Gift. Two humans, one angel, and one demon. For balance. She had only wanted to see what would happen. 

All four of them had done exactly the same thing, as it turned out, albeit in slightly different ways and on severely different timescales. 

All four of them had fallen in love.


End file.
